


what friends are for

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Angry Rhett, Blowjobs, M/M, Phone Calls, Very slight dom!Link, plot and porn, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: A guest bails on GMM, leaving Rhett to deal with the fallout and a phone call. Link decides to help his friend destress because what else are friends for?





	what friends are for

Rhett huffed, fingers vigorously continuing to type out the email he had rewritten several times over, not trying to sound hostile while conveying his point. Shooting had been thrown for the rest of the day after a guest never showed up for their call time. The crew waited a whole hour, frantically trying to pull a show together after attempting to reach the guest or their manager several times to no avail.

The tension rose on set and Rhett and Link decided it would be best to call it a day, as at least one episode had been filmed and they had time to play catch up later when everyone was feeling it.

Not wanting to completely waste the day, the hosts stayed behind to work on drafts and think up new ideas. Link had run out, offering to grab lunch in fear Rhett would run himself off the highway due to the rage he had built up.

When Link returned, he heard shouting, clearly coming from the office as he walked closer. Rhett had apparently reached the manager, yelling into the receiver without any ounce of reserve.

“Hold? You want me to wait on hold? No way in hell am I waiting for you to talk to your client. After everything you’ve caused today you wa-“

Rhett grunted, slamming himself down in his desk chair and rubbing at his temples as he put the phone down on speaker, clearly having lost that battle.

Link slid over the bag containing Rhett’s lunch, but the older man pushed aside, too enraged to eat anything.

“Try a few bites man, it might help”

“Not digging into that until I dig into this asshole. I can’t believe the nerve of this douche.”

Link stood up, pacing over behind Rhett’s chair and laying his hands on his friend’s shoulders, beginning to massage the knots he had worked up.

Rhett let out a groan, relaxing into the touch instantly

“You don’t have to do that man.”

“No good to me if you’re all worked up, let me help you out”

Link rubbed deeper, Rhett lolling his head back, whimpers spilling from his lips as he felt the tension melt from his body. Rhett gave himself completely to Link’s touch, causing the sensations he was feeling to travel lower and lower.

Link leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Rhett’s ear.  
“Making you feel good, bo? Want my hands somewhere else?”

Rhett outright moaned this time, biting his lip and nodding wildly. They were alone, he was stressed, this was just friends helping friends, right?

Rhett looked down at his phone, the lack of feedback telling him he was still on hold. The rage pooling in his belly was replaced with a different heat as he looked down, Link having dropped to his knees and taken to rubbing his hands up and down Rhett’s thighs.

Rhett reached his hand out, carding through Link’s silver stripe, tugging for good measure as Link popped the button on Rhett’s pants.

Link pulled the zipper slowly, applying slight pressure with his hand as he teased the older man. Sure, this was to relieve him, but it didn’t mean Link wasn’t going to have his fair share.

Rhett lifted his hips, helping Link work his pants down just enough to expose his aching cock through the flimsy fabric of his boxers, straining hard against the material.

Link wasted no time moving his head down, mouthing at Rhett’s hard on, leaving wet patches in his trail.

Rhett tipped his head back, mouth agape as Link worked him. Link locked eyes with him, holding his gaze steady as he began to pull the boxers down, exposing Rhett fully.

Rhett began to breathe heavily, when an unfamiliar voice suddenly came into clarity.

“Mr. Mclaughlin? Hello?” came the voice from before, the cause of all his strain for the day.

The phone call. Rhett picked up the phone frantically, jumping back into the argument from before.

Rhett attempted to push Link out of his lap, eyes pleading as he caught his gaze again to move so he could finish the call.

Link didn’t budge, continuing as if nothing had changed. He brought his lips to the head of Rhett’s cock, not breaking eye contact as he began to tongue the slit, lapping up the precome that was beading out as Link carried on.

“Y-yes I under-stand sir but we r-run a business, an- excuse me for a moment”.

Rhett hastily put the call on mute. “I’ll let you finish in a minute, just let me hang up”

Link chuckled low and guttural before moving back seemingly in defeat. Rhett took that as the okay to return to the call, apologizing for the delay.

Link waited until he heard the other voice going, surging back into Rhett’s lap and grabbing the blond’s attention before going back to work, suckling the head of Rhett’s cock, stirring it back to its original state.

Rhett gripped the armrest of his chair hard, knowing full well that Link wasn’t going to give up. He tried to relax into the sensation, trying not to come on the spot from the pure dominance Link was showing.

He closed his eyes as Link moved his mouth up and down, sucking Rhett down like it was the last thing he was going to do on this planet.

“And if you think we’re going to r-reschedule you’re out of your _fuck_ -ing mind”

Rhett was barely holding it together and Link took him further down, nose now buried in the bush of blond hairs at the base of his cock. Rhett couldn’t take it any longer, “We’re done here”.

He hung up, tossing the phone down before gripping Link’s hair and pulling hard. He regained his composure before fucking into Link’s mouth, edging closer as Link took him down, gagging slightly. Link moaned around him, sending vibrations down his lover’s cock, all of which brought Rhett that much closer to finishing

“Such a fucking slut, bo. Can’t wait _one_. _fucking. minute_ __. for me to get off the phone, huh? Need my cock that bad?” Rhett punctuated his words with sharp thrusts, heat pooling low in his belly

“So good for me, not gonna last, gonna come Link, fuck.”

Rhett’s hips stuttered as he finished, coming hard down Link’s throat. Link swallowed it all down, pausing before pulling off with a wet pop. His lips glistened as he breathed heavily, trying to bring himself back to normal after the intensity of the experience.

Rhett pulled him up into his lap, gripping the sides of his face. He moved in to kiss the younger man, chasing the taste of his own bitterness on Link’s tongue as he lapped into his mouth.

He moved one hand roughly down Link’s torso, fingers moving into the sweatpants Link was now donning, silently acknowledging that it meant Link had planned this. He tabled the thought, focusing only on roughly stroking Link. He deepened the kiss, feeling Link moan into his mouth as he came, shooting hot ropes of cum on to Rhett’s hand.

They slowly broke the kiss, neither one wanting this to end. Link remained in Rhett’s lap, head now resting against his shoulder.

“We’re gonna kill my back if we stay like this.”

Link lifted his head, a wide grin now stretching across his face. “Maybe you need to lay down, maybe we should go up to the loft”

Rhett’s eyes narrowed, grin growing to match Link’s. “I think you’re right. Besides, I am still feeling pretty stressed”

Link wasted no time, jumping off Rhett and quickly ascending the stairs, Rhett close behind.

No use trying to work until blowing off some steam, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never been this regular about my writing so try not to get used to it. Xmas themed fics coming this week, you’ve been warned ;)


End file.
